Harry Potter and the Melancholy Days
by Supersilver46
Summary: The residents of Privet Drive noticed that the nephew of the Dursley's was rather odd...He went around the town early in the morning and late at night, seemingly searching for something. Then there were his...eccentric tendencies the residents also had to deal with, and it seems the boy will never grow up. After all, things such as witches don't exist, right?
1. Chapter 1

Vernon Dursely stood in front of his wife, pillows strapped to his chest as he looked down at the _thing_ that had been dropped on their doorstep. The _thing_ was still asleep after they had brought it in, though he doubted it would stay that way for long. Petunia stood behind him, peeking over his shoulder as the _thing_ began to open its eyes and look at them. Vernon held his pillow in front of him as a weapon and prepared for the freakishness to suddenly begin. The _thing_ opened it's mouth and then...sneezed, and that was practically all it did. Vernon lowered his pillow and cautiously walked up to the _thing_.

"Vernon!" Petunia hissed at him, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Vernon turned to face his wife and raise a finger to his lips and walked over to the _thing_ and poked it. The _thing_ giggled as he poked it over and over again, but that was it, for all intents and purposes it looked like a normal baby. But Vernon knew better, the _thing_ was the child of those _freaks_ , there was no way it wouldn't be as freakish as its freak parents. Petunia suddenly gained the nerve to move out from behind Vernon and looked at the _thing_ in worry.

"It looks normal, but it's probably faking it." Vernon said as the two looked at it. "I wouldn't trust it as far as I could throw it-and believe me I would love to throw it."

"So what do we do with it?"

Vernon sighed, they couldn't just leave it outside, someone would probably see it and that would damage the reputation they had worked so hard to maintain. Not to mention, the freaks would probably show up if they did, they'd probably blow them up or turn them into ingredients for their freakish potions. It looked like they had only one option left, and Vernon felt like cursing his luck and the freaks that had left this problem at his doorstep.

"We'll have to keep it." He said gruffly, and Petunia's eyes widened in shock and she began to speak in a shrill tone.

"Are you insane Vernon?!" She shouted, "Why should we let that freak anywhere near Dudley?!"

Vernon winced at her shrill tone, could she shout any louder? He was pretty sure the entire neighborhood could hear her shout,

"Don't worry I have a plan."

Said plan involved dumping the thing into the cupboard under the stairs, keeping it out of sight and out of mind for now. Years blurred together as the Dursley's kept this mantra in mind, 'out of sight and out of mind' as the thing grew up it was given the task of performing all of their chores. At first it had complained, but after an hour of being locked in the cupboard it did their chores without any more complaints. The thing would usually stare at them silently, its mouth in a firm line as if it was trying to burn holes into their skulls as they ate it's cooking. At first Vernon had been concerned that thing might've poisoned their food with its freakishness, but it seemed to be fine. Any acts of freakishness would have been punished, but it seemed that the only thing that was freakish about it was the scar on it's forehead.

Eventually they had to send the freak to school, they couldn't have it stink the house for too long. The freak went to the same school as Dudley and seemed to be as normal as he was at home over at school, which relieved Vernon, he couldn't have his reputation soiled by the freak. But one day the school had called the two for some meeting, and as they entered the principal's office they saw the freak sitting in a chair with his head down.

The principal cleared his throat, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I've called you here to discuss about your nephew." Vernon glared at the freak before turning to face the principal as he and Petunia took their seats.

"What has he done now?" Vernon asked.

"He hasn't done anything wrong Mr. Dursley, in fact he's been perfect." The principal said. "I called you because I wanted to discuss about his home life."

Vernon's heart leapt into his throat, "What about his home life, we treat him perfectly well." He glanced over at the freak, "He hasn't told you any lies has he?"

"Actually I'm not too sure who's telling lies here Mr. Dursley." The principal said, "Harry has been constantly telling his teacher's and me that everything is fine at home but that's a lie, isn't it?"

"Mr. Dursley have you been abusing your nephew?"

"Wha-no I would never do that!" Vernon shouted

"Mr. Dursley have you been neglecting your nephew then?"

"Er, no." Vernon stuttered, "It's just with the economy the way it is, it's been hard to even buy things that aren't second hand."

The principal frowned, but then shrugged. "I won't disagree with you that the economy has been tough as of late," he said. "Just try to get better clothes for your nephew, we wouldn't want to drag down the school's reputation, now would we?"

And so, Vernon Dursley decided to give his freak his own room, new glasses, and his own clothes, if only to avoid the embarrassment he felt after that meeting. Time passed once again, and the freak celebrated Dudley's birthday at the zoo, or well they were forced to bring him along to celebrate. By now though, they had become less afraid of the freak, he hadn't shown any sign of the 'M' word and had more or less hovered near the edge of the Dursley's consciousness. As they drove back home from the relatively tame visit from the zoo where the only thing that happened was the freak tripping and breaking his glasses when he was with Dudley and Piers, the freak began to speak.

"Uncle Vernon," The freak said, "I wanted to ask, how many people do you think were at the zoo?"

What kind of a question was that? Vernon wasn't too sure why the freak would even ask that question, but decided to answer -

"I don't know about a thousand probably." Vernon said.

"And how many people live on the planet again?"

"About 7 billion people, why did you want to know?"

"Oh I was just thinking," The freak said, "Out of all of those people do you think any of them were extra ordinary?" Vernon gripped the steering wheel tightly as the next words came out of the freaks mouth.

"You know, like people with magic!"

.

.

.

They dropped Piers off at his home before driving back home and locking the freak in the cupboard. If Vernon could turn back time had he known what the freak would do next, he would have stopped himself from answering the freak's question. As soon as dawn broke the next day, a sharp shrill caused him to jolt upright in his bed before falling to the ground. The freak was standing in front of their bed, a large grin was on his face as he dropped the whistle from his hand.

"Good morning Uncle!" The freak said cheerfully. "But you shouldn't be sleeping, after all we have a very busy day ahead of us!"

"You-how did you get out of there?!" Vernon shouted.

"Oh, I unlocked the door, it was really easy to pick the lock." The freak said nonchalantly as he continued, "Anyway I should wake up Dudley, I think he'd be excellent bait."

"Bait for what?!"

"For catching a wizard of course!"

And so began the Dursley's torment...


	2. In which Dudley goes witch hunting

"U-um why are we up here again?" Dudley Dursley nervously said to his cousin as they stood on the roof of their school. Harry had tied a bungee cord to his waist, though where and when he had gotten said bungee cord was a mystery to the Dursley family. Dudley gulped as he looked down at the ground, and felt like he wanted to throw up, they were so high up from the ground. He turned to look at Harry who was wrapping the other end of the cord to the flagpole that was on top of the roof. "I mean it'd be a lot safer to do it on the ground where it's safe..."

"Safe?!" Harry shouted and shook Dudley's shoulders as he shouted in his ear, "We're at the cusp of making history here and you're worried about safety?!"

He then stopped shaking Dudley, who soon collapsed on the ground.

"Were the Wright Brothers worried about safety when the built the airplane?!"

"Um no, at least I don't think so," Dudley began but was then interrupted by Harry once again.

"Was Winston Churchill worried about safety during World War II?!"

"Well he didn't really fight in the war, so I don't think-"

"Look Dudley I understand that you may be afraid." Harry patted Dudley on the shoulder, "But you have to learn that the only thing to fear is fear itself."

"And hitting the ground at max speed and splattering against the ground." Dudley said. "Clearly I have nothing to fear."

"That's the spirit Dudley!" Harry said as he kicked Dudley off the roof, as Dudley screamed when he plummeted to the ground, Harry called out, "And make sure you get good pictures!"

.

.

.

In Mr. Applewood's eight grade class he began to call out names for the roll call.

"Derrick, Jones!"

"Here!"

"Dursley, Dudley!"

"..."

Mr. Applewood blinked and called out Dudley's name, only to be greeted by silence once again. Which was very odd, usually he would hear the boy loudly talking to his friends and blatantly ignoring him. But today he hadn't heard a word out from the Dursley boy, which either meant he was absent or he was planning something. Looking over his notepad, he saw that the seat Dudley usually sat at was empty, Mr. Applewood then called out to Dudley's friend, Piers.

"Mr. Piers," He said, catching the boy's attention, the boy kept staring out the window for some bizarre reason. "Do you know where Dudley is?"

"Uh, yeah, He's outside." Piers said.

"Doing what?!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh god someone help me!" Dudley screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. The bungee cord strapped around his waist pulled taut before launching him up into the air, screaming all the way as Harry watched on.

"Have you seen any witches yet Dudley?!" Harry shouted at Dudley who screamed as he plummeted back down to the parking lot. "I guess I'm going to have to take that as a no."

.

.

.

"Some very important things." Piers said to Mr. Applewood. Mr. Applewood crossed his arms, "What important thi-" Suddenly something large hit the window, causing the class to look outside to see Dudley swinging back and forth on a bungee cord.

"Those important things."

Dudley flew through the window and hit the ground, the bungee cord that was tied around his waist had finally snapped. He then looked up at the students and teacher who looked at him in shock.

"So," Dudley said as he picked himself off the ground, "Is anybody here a witch?"


	3. In which Harry gets creative

Harry Potter sighed as he sat in the principal's office for the third time in a week. The principal and Vernon were screaming at him about different reasons. The conversation usually went as follows; the principal would usually start up with, "Boy! Do you have half a mind about how your actions are draining us financially?!" He would shout, "When will you start to learn the qualities of blah blah blah blah!" Vernon, on the other hand, would usually be yelling about something entirely different and terribly inconsequential.

He'd usually start off by saying, "Boy do you realize that your actions are damaging my reputation!" He would say. "The good people of Privet Drive should not have to yak yak yak!"

Of course these lectures would never change Harry, if anything they made him even more determined to improve his next attempt to find witches. Let's see, today he tried to put out Dudley for bait again so a hag would snatch him up and bring him back to her base to use as ingredients. Then Harry could have tracked the hag and caught it to prove that the supernatural did exist. So tomorrow he should try to slaughter Dudley's breakfast and leave it out for the witches to eat.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted, "Are you even listening?!"

"Hmm?" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts, "Did you say something?"

"Argh! Why you little-"

"Anyway," The principal cut into Vernon's oncoming rant and fixed Harry with a firm glare as he spoke in a commanding tone. "You are an 8th grader Mr. Potter, and you're about to enter High School." The principal took his glasses of his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"So please act your age, it doesn't look good if you're known as the person who dedicated his life to searching for witches."

"Not to mention it doesn't make _me_ look good." Vernon muttered under his breath.

"Yes, yes." The principal ignored Vernon's complaints. "But Harry you are a wonderful and bright boy, so please try to do something better with your time, like painting."

"Painting?" Harry asked.

"Yes painting, I find that painting always helps people understand my messages." The principal said. "There's no way they can interpret you the wrong way once you make your message clear to your audience."

"Make my message clear…"

Harry had suddenly got an idea, and he smiled at the principal. "You know what, I totally understand what you meant." He said. "I think I'll take up painting!" The principal smiled as he assumed the boy would pursue his new hobby…

Harry snuck out of his home in the dead of night after he waited for his aunt and uncle to fall asleep. He had been locked in the cupboard again, but it wasn't a problem as he had gotten a bolt cutter to cut through the chains that locked him in. He quickly caught the chains as they fell in order to keep the noise to a minimum. He carefully placed the chains on the ground and went to the front door. Picking out a paper clip that he had hidden under his tongue, he unlocked the door and ran out into the night.

He quickly made his way over to the school and snuck into the building. He pick locked the door to the art room and yanked the paint rollers and paint buckets out from the closet. He then went back outside and placed his items on the ground and started to paint.

"Need any help with that?"

Harry jumped as he heard a voice speak out and turned to see a high schooler leaning against the wall of the school, her arms were crossed and she had a smirk on her face.

"Um, no I think I'm good." Harry said and turned around to continue painting. The girl sighed and walked up to Harry and grabbed one of the paint roller and started to paint on the blacktop alongside Harry.

"Hey, I said I didn't need any help!" He complained.

The girl snorted, "Seriously with this weather you think you're going to finish this by yourself?"

Harry shivered the air suddenly chilled, autumn wasn't messing around this year. "Fine you can help, but you have to do what I say!"

The girl shrugged, "Fair enough."

The two then began to paint again, though Harry as he barked orders to the girl he kept looking at her, though specifically he was looking at her uniform.

"You're from Hogwarts?" He asked. "That's really far from here…"

"Finally decided to say something other than an order huh?" the girl said as she stood and stretched. "Yeah I'm from Hogwarts, I was just visiting some of my old haunts before I head off for college."

"What's it like there?" Harry asked as he set his paint roller aside.

"It's like any normal high school." The girl said. "Though there is this one guy who makes things…interesting every once in a while."

"Bleh, if it's normal I don't think I'd go there."

"Hey, you never know, you might find something interesting there." The girl said and then she looked down at her watch. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go, it was fun painting with you kid."

"Hey wait!" Harry said as he pushed himself off the ground. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled to herself as she walked away, "It's Jane," the girl said, "Jane Doe."

"Oh ha, ha very funny!" Harry shouted as the girl walked away. "You know what, I think I will go to Hogwarts, and then I'll find out your real name!"

"Alright then, I'm looking forward to it!" the girl shouted, "See ya, kid!"

.

.

.

Principal Nero hummed to himself as he climbed out of his car. The leaves were finally beginning to brown, and the air was perfectly chilled. Just the way he liked it, what could possibly ruin this day? He walked up to his office and pulled the shades up to see a massive painting of a witch with text on her robe reading, "Calling all witches, please call this number to get in contact with Harry Potter!" on the blacktop of the playground. His secretary ran up to him, and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Um, sir it could be worse…" she said.

"POTTER!" Principal Nero shouted in rage as he looked at the cheeky little devil who gave him a wink from bellow his window.

"You said to get into a hobby!" Potter shouted, "I think I rather enjoy this one!"


End file.
